elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
J'zargo's Experiment
J'zargo has created 10 Flame Cloak Scrolls that he wishes to have tested. He says that they are especially potent against the undead and asks if the Dragonborn could take them to test them and report back to him. Walkthrough J'zargo's scrolls must be used in melee range of undead, last for 30 seconds, and kill undead almost instantly. Furthermore, due to the potency of these scrolls, the undead explode and damage everyone nearby upon exploding. A close place to test the scrolls is The Midden which is located in the College itself, and the Skytemple Ruins just north of the College, though keep in mind any underground barrow is appropriate as long as skeletons or draugr are present. This is a decent quest to undertake while the Dragonborn is seeking out Words of Power, or in conjunction with a "find an item" quest. Unfortunately, the scrolls don't quite work correctly; they not only hurt the undead, they also hurt the Dragonborn and any follower(s). Once complete, the Dragonborn can return to J'zargo for a reward, and also gets to keep the left over scrolls. Additionally, he becomes available as a follower. *WARNING** The scrolls are not considered quest items and can be accidentally stored; in which case they will disappear (after some time) and the quest will fail. Journal Trivia *Be cautious when using these scrolls. The explosion damage from the undead may provoke an attack from any followers. A suggestion is to have them wait at a distance until done. If a follower has been hurt this way, along with them turning hostile, you may also invite a bounty in the respective hold where the follower is from. *Walking within melee range of multiple undead may immediately kill the player due to multiple explosions. *The Become Ethereal shout can be used to avoid the explosion damage. *You can raise from the dead any creature you have killed, and then use a scroll on it; the quest doesn't seem to mind that you're testing the scrolls on your own temporary followers. **You can use the scrolls on the same dead thrall by killing it and raising it again. *Sometimes you cannot talk with J'zargo after Winterhold has its problems, so do the quest beforehand. *If you do this quest with the Apprentice Stone activated, make sure to replace it temporarily, or get resist magic/fire to compensate for it, as using this scroll near a lot of undead will do a lot of damage to the player, potentially killing you, especially with mages (which most people are who use the Apprentice Stone), whose health isn't too high. This shouldn't pose a problem if you are a higher level or have a lot of health. *If you waste all the scrolls and ask J'zargo for more of them, he will get mad at you and tell you to forget he ever asked you to help him, because he gave you plenty of them to begin with. *Using this scroll on Serana will count towards progress of this quest, as she is a vampire. Category:Skyrim: Side Quests